


Sleep Tight, Baby Girl

by lovealways_sterek



Series: Stilinski-Hale Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, domestic!sterek, fluff and good feels, my verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways_sterek/pseuds/lovealways_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fun Facts: Derek and Stiles are married and just had a baby girl!<br/>Papa - Derek<br/>Daddy - Stiles</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleep Tight, Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts: Derek and Stiles are married and just had a baby girl!  
> Papa - Derek  
> Daddy - Stiles

> It was 3am and both men were fast asleep. Stiles head was pressed to Dereks chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around him. Derek’s right arm was slung lazily over Stiles and their legs were intertwined.
> 
> They had a good 30 minutes of comfort since their last wake up call until the piercing wails of a 3 month old baby blared through the baby monitor that was placed way too close to Derek’s ear. Stiles wanted one even though he knew Derek would be able to hear the baby breathing from a mile away. He was just extra cautious when it came to her.
> 
> Derek tried to blink the sleepiness away from his eyes when he feels Stiles start to move away from him. “No, stay.” Derek mumbles, rubbing his eyes.
> 
> Stiles props himself up on his elbows and looks at his husband. “You got her the last time.” Stiles said with an obnoxious yawn.
> 
> “And I’ll get her this time. Go back to sleep, baby.” Derek responded, throwing his legs over the bed but not before kissing Stiles on the forehead.
> 
> Stiles didn’t protest, but plopped back on the bed. Derek smiled and made his way to the nursery.
> 
> The baby was still crying when Derek scooped her into his arms. “Shh, shh, baby it’s ok.” Derek cooed. “It’s ok, Papa’s here. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, Papa’s here, and I love you.” She started to calm down at the softness in her fathers voice. Her wailing quickly ended up to a soft whimper.
> 
> Derek wiped his daughters tear stained cheeks and lightly kissed her forehead. A smile quickly ran across her tiny lips and light giggle escaped. He couldn’t help but smile back down at her. “That’s it, Papa loves it when his baby smiles.” He said placing another kiss on her forehead. 
> 
> “What was the matter, baby?” Derek asked his smiling child. “It’s ok, you don’t have to answer. I bet you’re exhausted, I’m going to need you to go back to sleep, ok?” Derek fixed her in his arms while he sat in the rocking chair near her crib. 
> 
> She was still wide eyed, staring up at her Papa. “That doesn’t look like sleeping to me.” He said staring down at her. “You’re such a beautiful baby, you know that? You have your Daddy’s bright liquid gold eyes, and your Auntie Laura’s beautiful smile. Such a pretty baby.” Derek started to rock the chair lightly, patting her hair down. “I dread the day when you start to take an interest in boys, because I know I’m going to have to chase them away with a stick. No one’s good enough for my baby. No one. Ok? They’ll have to get through me and your Daddy, and that won’t be easy, but we won’t make it easy. I’m never going to let anyone hurt my baby, ever.” Derek was going to continue, until he heard her light breathing and saw that she was fast asleep.
> 
> “Well what do you know. Babbling like Stiles is all I need to do to get you to sleep.” Derek smiled down at his baby girl and got up from the rocking chair, placing her down softly in her crib. “Papa loves you, Laura.” Derek whispered, patting her hair softly before turning and walking back to his bedroom.
> 
> Derek quietly slipped into bed next to his husband and wrapped his arms around him, placing his face in the crevice of his neck. 
> 
> “That was quick.” Stiles mumbled, adjusting himself to fit along side Derek.
> 
> “What can I say, I have baby magic.” Stiles let out a light laugh. “Go back to sleep. I love you.” Derek whispered as he placed a light kiss on Stiles’ neck.
> 
> “I love you too, Derek.” Stiles replied, slowly falling back asleep soon after. The only sound in the room came from the monitor and it was Laura’s heartbeat. Knowing that Stiles was asleep and Laura was ok, he finally drifted off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing in this verse! I'll be posting a couple more. Some she's a baby, some she's 3. it all depends lol


End file.
